


Everything Will Be Okay

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Arguments, Blood Lust, ChiChi is called Aunt ChiChi, ChiChi is the bomb, Cute, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goku being a supportive husband, Goku is with Sage not ChiChi, Goku wants to help Sage through her depression, Helpful ChiChi, Kin is Pumpkin's nickname, Love, Pumpkin is Sage's and Goku's daughter, Sage is a Saiyan, Sage is an overprotective mother, Sage is my OC, Saku - Freeform, Supportive ChiChi, Takes place between Super and GT, it all works out in the end, mention of suicide, mentioned of sage's rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Goku spends days to try to help Sage and maybe get her to smile a bit more and enjoy life





	Everything Will Be Okay

"Daddy, can I ask a question?" A little girl with beautiful auburn/orange, color eyes approaches Goku with her bunny in her arms

Goku turns around from the stove before smiling down at his daughter and pickers her up. "I think you just did, Pumpkin. What's wrong?" He asked with some concern

The little girl wraps her arms around his neck. "What's wrong with mommy? I haven't seen her all day." She said sadly. Her tail sways as she looks at Goku with a slight frown/pout

Goku sighed, adjusting Pumpkin in his arms to hold her better. "Mommy is having a bad day and I'm just giving her some space right now. She'll be okay." He smiled in reassurance, nuzzling Pumpkin who squealed happily before giggling

"Yeah, Mommy is having one of her days." A woman, with an eye patch over her left eyes, stands in front of Goku and Pumpkin. A small smile on her face

"Mommy!" The little girl jumps form Goku's arms into the female Saiyan's. Nuzzling the woman happily as her tail wags quickly as she purrs

The woman nuzzles Pumpkin, purring with her as her tail wraps around her baby protectively. She looks up to look at Goku. A knowing smile on her face

Goku smiled back and approaches them, holding his girls. "Hey." He said to the woman as their daughter clams down and looks between them

"Hey." She kisses Goku. "Sorry, just been down a lot"

"Sage you don't need to apologize. I know." He said a bit sadly but with seriousness as he kisses Sage, earning an "EWW" from Pumpkin who was also giggling when Goku and Sage looked at her

"Okay, you. Still in your PJs. Go get changed. You're going to see Aunt ChiChi, today." Sage said as she puts Pumpkin down

"YAY!!" Pumpkin screamed as she runs upstairs

Goku wraps an arm around Sage, nuzzling her neck. "You planning something?"

"No. I rather let ChiChi have Kin for at least for a few days until I can get a hold of myself and my depression. Just encase something happens, she won't be around to see it..." She said sadly, leaning into Goku

Goku hummed, thinking. "Well I still want to take Kin out for Halloween. She seemed excited for that"

"And she will. I love Halloween next to Christmas. No matter what, we're going out that night." She turned, a smile on her face. "Besides, I got my costume already and I'm not taking it back anytime soon." She said with a smugged look

"Oh really~?" He purred

Sage smirks, licking his ear. "Don't test me, Goku. We both know who will win and it's not you~"

"I like to think I can." His voice dropped in tone

Sage kisses him before pulling away. She walks off as she sways her hips

Goku shakes his head at her teasing before the fire alarm went off and sprinkles sprayed the kitchen down as he forgotten about the breakfast he was making

-later in the day-

"It's just for a couple of days until I can get a hold of myself." Sage explained to ChiChi as Pumpkin plays with some toys she brought with her

"It's no problem, Sage. Just get better, okay?" ChiChi asked. Concern in her voice

"I will, ChiChi. it'll be okay." She stands up. "Kin come give mommy a hug"

Pumpkin comes over, raising her arms up which Sage picks her up and held her. "Is Mommy okay?"

Sage sighed, holding her baby tighter. "Mommy's okay. She just needs some time to think. Behave and do what Aunt ChiChi tells you to do, okay?"

"Yes Mommy." She kisses Sage before Sage puts her down

ChiChi sets a hand on Sage's shoulder, both of them walking outside. "She'll be okay. I'm worried about you though"

"I know. I already have Goku worried about me, I don't want you to worry about me"

"I'm sorry, no child should go through what you did..."

Sage sighed, looking down. "I don't want to talk about it, Chi. I'm being strong, I'm being a good mother for Pumpkin. I just don't want her to see anything that can happen"

"I understand. I'll keep you two updated with her"

"Same"

ChiChi hugged Sage. "It'll be okay. Just keep your head up and keep moving"

"I will, thank you." She pulls away form the hug

ChiChi waved which Sage smiled back before flying back home. The day started, and already everyone is on nerve for what's to come....


End file.
